Through the Force
by bluesands22
Summary: What if Ben and Rey's conversation through the force ended differently while she was on Ahch-To?


Title: Through the Force

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, ever own Star Wars or any of the characters this is just a blip in my head. Enjoy. This is a one shot, just wondering if that sceane in The Last Jedi went differently.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke got up and left her to her thoughts when it happened again. Their connection had happened numerous times since the first, and she sighed. It was frustrating to not know why this was happening.

"I'd rather not do this now." Her eyes still not on his as she gazed into the fire. He just stood to her side still as a statue.

"Yeah, me too." His voice terse to her ears. She could hear the frustration within his words.

"I don't understand' She paused as she looked at her hands while her curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you hate your father?" Glancing up she could help the blush spread across her cheeks as she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Do you have something, a shirt or something you can put on?" She turned her head away as he threw a dark shirt on. "Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you." She turned back to see him in a black shirt.

He looked down momentarily, "I didn't hate him."

"Then why?" She couldn't help the moisture building in her eyes at the thought of Han's death. He'd meant a lot to her in the short time she'd known him. He seemed to understand her. Care for her.

Kylo just stood before her, his face exposed to her. His only expression was frustration and curiosity. "Why, what? Why, what? Say it."

Her heart broke and her stomach turned as she said the words out loud, "Why did you... Why did you kill him? I don't understand"

He shook his head as he paced momentarily, his black locks moving around his face, "No? Your parents threw you away like garbage."

She snapped back as if he'd struck her, "They didn't!"

He turned and stared at her down almost desperate for her to hate him, but there was something else behind his words. "They did. But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere... in Han Solo... now in Skywalker. Did he tell you what happened that night?"

Gritting her teeth she growled out trying to compose herself, "Yes."

Shaking his head he sneered at her, "No he did not. He told you his version, a story to make me the bad guy. Drawing a line between good and evil. Once the Jedi said that only the Sith deal in absolutes. Well now so do the Jedi, if you don't think like them you are on the dark side. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he feared it. Do you think I changed my whole life after one event?"

Fighting back the tears she stood, "Liar." She wanted to shout at him, but she could not make her voice work as memories of when her parents left her flooding her mind, Luke's hesitance to train her, never finding where she belonged. Never finding her home. She finally heard his words as he broke through to her," Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be. You can be so much more Rey."

She sat on her cot as tears streamed down her face, not caring that he was before her. She reached out to him as her voice shakily begged him. "Let me see them. My parents... please. I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."

He reached out as if to take her hand and they both gasped as she felt his hand on hers, "You're not alone."

Staring at their joined hands she whispered, "Neither are you."

"Rey?" Neither had heard Luke coming towards her hut. She gripped his hand tighter with hers, "It isn't too late. Let me help you Ben."

Suddenly Luke's voice boomed out causing both Rey and Ben to stop and look at them, "STOP!"

Furrowing her brow as she narrowed her eyes at Luke. Accusation heavy in her eyes, "Is it true? Did you try to murder him? Murder him in his sleep?" She could see Ben's confusion at not being able to see that Luke was in the room.

The man that she'd come to this island to learn from was brushing her off, his anger growing, "You've gone too far, just like him. Leave this island now!"

Gripping Ben's hand tighter, "Stop. Stop! Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren? Tell me the truth."

Her hand was shaking, yet stilled by Ben holding it as Luke spoke. "I saw darkness. I'd sensed it building in him. I'd see it at moments during his training. But then I looked inside... and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death... and the end of everything I love because of what he will become."

She shook her head so focused on Luke she didn't notice Ben's look of unease, "You are wrong! You once saw good in Darth Vader! How did you only see darkness in someone who looked up to you? Your own family? Your own blood!"

Luke reached for the sabor that Rey had brought back to him, fear clearly in his eyes. "And now I see that same destruction in you."

Everything happened so quickly, Rey gripping Ben's hand in almost a bone crushing grip as she saw Luke ignite his sabor the blue hue lit up her skin as she was left without protection.

Just as Luke rose the sabor to strike Rey, Ben saw the blue hue on Rey's skin, shock and fear overcame her face. Calling on the force he reached through with his other hand gripping her shirt and with all his strength, pulled her through the force and they both crumbled onto the floor of his room on his ship, on the other side of the galaxy.

Rey opened her eyes and blinked confused as she looked around the grey and white interior of the room that she was now in. Looking to her left she froze seeing Ben lying unconscious on the floor next to her still holding her hand his other arm wrapped around her as if still protecting her..

She remained still in his hold for a few moments before his eyes opened. She watched him glance over her as if looking for injury before settling on her eyes and she knew.

She was home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End.

Just a one shot, but let me know what you think.


End file.
